


Perfect Getaway

by daisychainn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisychainn/pseuds/daisychainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shake your hair, have some fun</p>
<p>Forget our mothers and past lovers, forget everyone</p>
<p>Oh, I'm so lucky, you are my best friend</p>
<p>Oh, there's no one, there's no one who knows me like you do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Getaway

The union is packed, full of eager students waiting for the headline act and filling up on cheap booze. The band is backstage, brimming with more emotions than they could count on all of their fingers combined. Mostly fear though. Tonight they were playing their biggest venue to date and there were ‘music biz’ people present who, if they enjoyed the experience, would write good reviews about them and publish it for everyone to see. It was a game changer of a night.

 

Jem is sat with his drumsticks, quietly tapping the beat to their opener over and over just to be sure he wouldn’t forget. Dan’s cradling a bottle of red wine and blowing the hair from his eyes, confident that he won’t fuck up, like he always is. Freddie is mid joint and mid conversation with the sound guys, questioning if the fault with his bass had been fixed or not.

 

“Where’s Saff?” it was Jem that noticed her absence, still tapping away as he looks around their dressing room for their fellow band mate.

 

“Here!” Saffron burst through the door with a joint in one hand and a Peroni in the other. “Just nipped to the bar, that tosser nicked my wine so I had to refuel!” she flicked her wrist towards Dan who just took a mouthful of wine as a response.

 

“Don’t get too fucked Saff, you need to actually remember the words tonight, this could be massive for us!” once again it was Jem who spoke up, living up to his good yet worrying nature. Dan rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at his band mate from his lounging position on the sofa… he’s not much of a talker.

 

Just as Saffron opened her mouth to reply, their manager popped his head around the corner grinning from ear to ear. Their manager wasn’t like most; he was Jem’s dad so the bands thoughts and feeling came before anyone else in his eyes.

 

“You’ll never fucking believe who’s here!” he shimmied into the room giving Jem a gentle shove and Dan a light smack over the head. “It’s that lad from that band!” the entire room erupted with laughter because, for starters, nobody had a clue who Hugh was talking about and also there was a nervous undertone, it must be someone big if Hugh felt the need to tell them about it.

 

“Who?” Freddie managed to huff out mid laughter.

 

“Oh I don’t know his bloody name! Uh… Curly hair? Tall fellow! From that pop band… with that song!” the laughter started again because Hugh really did have a way with words.

 

“I really hope that’s what they write on my gravestone” it was an unrecognisable voice that stopped their laughter, all eyes – except Dan’s, of course – snapping to the dressing room door.

 

“My description was bang on” Hugh mumbled quietly, for his own amusement mostly.

 

The air was awkward and there was no denying it, mainly because all four members of Perfect Getaway were a bit shocked and confused – mainly confused.

 

“Er hiya” Freddie gives a little wave to the new figure in the room before giving a very obvious cough that gestured for his band mates to do the same.

 

“Yes! Hi… Hello” Jem goes next before taking a sly look towards Saff, who seems to be calm with a joint between her lips and a lock of her mousey hair tangled between her fingers.

 

“Alright” her loud Northern accent stands out like a sore thumb and finally seems to get Dan’s attention. He looks around at them all, back towards the door, before finally turning around and seeing their new guest.

 

“And who, may I ask, are you?” it doesn’t come out angry or malicious just so very Dan it makes Saff roll her eyes. Dan’s smiling wide and there’s the slightest stain of red wine on his upper lip.

 

“Oh yeah sorry I’m Harry” he gives a little wave and his cheeks turn pink. Dan’s eyes still look a little blank and so Harry goes on. “Er Harry Styles? From One Direction?” that does nothing to quell Dan’s confusion.

 

Dan and a few others had took a stupid vow a few years back that in protest to mainstream media they weren’t going to listen to radio, read magazines, use Twitter or anything else of the sort. Of course the protest gained no actual ground because it was ridiculous and out of the five morons who said they’d do it, Dan has lasted by far the longest with the others only managing mere few hours. At first it was a protest but now his band mates think it’s more of a laziness thing, an excuse not to keep up with current affairs. Either way he’s an idiot.

 

“You’ll have to excuse that dickhead, he lives under a metaphorical rock” Saff sarcastically smirks at Dan. “Wouldn’t expect to see you at one of our shows though mate, are you lost?” Jem laughs but then his face turns, although he feels bad for doing so.

 

Harry laughs and shakes his head, shoulder length hair shaking freely. At this point Hugh curses loudly and leaps from his chair, where he’d been sat idly.

 

“You’re bloody on in a minute, fucking move it!” his secondary job as stage manager clearly meant a lot to him! At this point all four band-members leap up and rush from the room, eager to play their gig.

 

As they all rush past Harry, Dan pats him on the shoulder with a wicked grin on his face. “Until next time ‘Er Harry Styles’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Let me know what you think, next chapter will be up soon :) - M xo

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I'd love to know your thoughts/feelings and am happy to answer any questions! Next chapter will be up soon - M xo
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
